


Even Bad Boys Need A Good Mommy

by RigorMorton



Series: Pining [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Sniffing, Rough Sex, Scolding, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome's been crushing on his fellow and equally crazy Maniac, Barbara Kean. His attraction to the woman, who's twelve years his senior, probably stems from his mommy issues. Nonetheless, he must have her.</p><p>Barbara usually ignores him, but tonight she has a change of heart and decides to indulge the teen in a game of cards, which quickly turns into something else when she accidentally flashes him through the side of her loose fitting pajama shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Bad Boys Need A Good Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth *shrugs*

Jerome's sitting on the bear skin rug in Galavan's penthouse. It's a particularly cold night in Gotham. Snow's been falling for hours now, so he and his fellow Maniax are stuck inside. 

The fire place is going and he's sipping hot chocolate. He really can't believe how lucky he is. Just mere months ago, he was a nobody. A circus brat being abused by his drunk shrew of a mother and now he's a famous escaped convict, living the high life in a big beautiful apartment, working for the wealthiest man in Gotham. It's really quite overwhelming. 

Although the young teen doesn't have everything he wants. Jerome's been crushing on his fellow Maniac, Barbara Kean. However the lovely older blonde never gives him the time of day. She'll talk to him, if he initiates it, but she never seems very interested. If he had a dollar for every time Babs rolled her eyes at him, he could go on vacation.

It bothers him a lot more than it should. Jerome's not normally sentimental and not easily offended, but something about the bright eyed blonde, brings out a different side of him - his softer side.

He takes another sip of his sweet, hot drink - licking the remnants off the corner of his lips, and turns to see Barbara walking out of the bathroom in a towel. Her hair wrapped up in a towel and her skin still wet and glistening.

Jerome immediately sits up, watching the half naked woman stomp down the hall on her way to her room. He swallows hard and hopes and prays she comes back. He got a whiff of her body wash as she walked out and it smelled wonderful - kind of sweet and flowery. 

A few moments later, Barbara does come back wearing pajama shorts and a white tank top. She walks down the hall, towel drying her hair and heads for the kitchen.

The teen watches her closely as she pours herself a cup of hot chocolate. She reaches into the fridge, pulling out a can of whipped cream and sprays it onto the hot beverage, licking the cream off her fingers. Jerome's jaw is now on the floor and he makes it his goal to get the pretty lady to come sit with him.

Barbara spots the red head out of the corner of her eye. She turns around to see him staring at her with his jaw on the floor. The blonde chuckles and shakes her head. Power over men is something the blonde bombshell enjoys. A power trip of shorts.

Jerome realizes he's busted. He quickly sits up straight and clears his throat before flashing her a grin. "Hi Babs." He beams. 

"Hello, Jerome." She replies with a sigh.

"Want some company? The teen reaches for his deck of cards and flashes them to Barbara. "Wanna play?"

The blonde smirks, taking a sip of her cocoa. "Not particularly, no."

Jerome's grin quickly turns into a frown. A really pouty one no less.

Barbara sighs and walks over to the teen sitting down on the floor. For some reason she feels a little bad for being so cold lately. She's so infatuated with Jim, that she hasn't been able to appreciate the cute Maniac that adores her. It certainly wouldn't hurt to sit down with him for a moment.

"Okay, kiddo." She sets her mug down and rubs her hands together. "Let's do this." 

The teen boy is beaming. Barbara is actually commiserating with him. She must be in a good mood today. He nods his head and starts to shuffle the deck, watching the older woman as she leans back on her elbows. The blonde starts to knock her knees together, unknowingly catching the red head's eye. 

He watches her long legs come apart and come back together again. As her antsy legs fall apart, he gets a little peak into the side of her shorts, revealing her inner thigh and side of her pubic bone. 

Jerome gulps, unaware that he's stopped shuffling. Luckily Barbara was staring up at the ceiling and she doesn't notice. His eyes are glued and it gets even better when she sits back up, pulling her legs in causing the leg of her shorts to expose her further. A quick flash of a mound of flesh in between her legs. No panties. 

The teen can't even blink. He just saw Barbara's pussy, and it's BLONDE! Well the parts that aren't shaven that is. The kid's in a trance. He can't even move. His cock is twitching and he doesn't even know what to do. 

Barbara sighs and looks at the drooling boy. She turns her head to the side, squinting her eyes. "Jerome?" She snaps her fingers at him. Her eyes avert to her lap and she realizes her loose fitting shorts are revealing a little more than she realized.

The older woman gasps and quickly closes her legs. "Jerome!" She scoffs. "What the fuck?"

The kid shakes his head, snapping out of his trance. "I'm sorry." His eyes wide with panic. "I…I didn't mean to. It was…just there." He shrugs.

"I am thirty years old, you little pervert." She places her bare foot to his chest, giving him a shove. "You should be ashamed of yourself, peeking inside my shorts like that."

A smirk comes across the teen's mouth. That shove she gave him only encouraged his perversions. "Thank you for the lecture, mommy." He says sarcastically.

"Um…you killed your mommy. Remember?" Barbara barks, crossing her arms.

Jerome licks his lips. Naughty thoughts swirling around his red head. "She wasn't a very good mommy, ya know?" He scoots in closer to the older woman as she looks back at him with squinted, curious eyes. "She wasn't good to her boy, like she should've been. Maybe if I had a mommy to take better care of me?" His hand squeezes her knee. "Tuck me in at night. Say nice things to me. Show me some discipline. Teach me things." The boy's eyes are wide with arousal.

Barbara's mouth is hanging open. She cannot believe this kid. However, as she ponders his proposition, she's strangely surprised by how excited she feels right now. The wild blonde always was a bit of a freak. She's open minded and has quite a lust for life. It seems pretty clear, her and Jim are over. Why not have a little fun with a boy, eager to please?

The blonde smirks and leans in closer. "Well, the discipline part, I definitely agree with." She grins. "You've been really bad, Jerome. Looking into mommy's shorts without her permission." Barbara pouts and wags her finger. 

She bites her lip and leans back on her elbows once more, opening her legs again and quickly bringing them back together again, teasingly. 

Jerome is sneering down at her shorts. 'That little tease.' He thinks to himself, although he is happy she's playing along. How far will she take this? The teen puts on his best innocent, naive act - eyes wide with enthusiasm. "What is that pretty little thing between your legs?" He points.

Barbara sits up grinning, still keeping her legs spread. "That's my kitty." She says enthusiastically - her eyes wide with excitement.

Jerome grabs his heart. His pants grown increasingly tight, and he finds it hard to breath for a moment. He always knew Barbara was bad, but this is something else. "Your kitty huh? Will you let me see it? I mean…all the way? I've never seen one before. Somebody should teach me about what it's for." His grin growing increasingly wicked.

Barbara smirks and looks down at her lap, quickly moving her eyes back up to Jerome's. Her hand hooks into the side of her shorts, moving them over to the right, moaning as the breeze hits her now exposed clit.

The teen eye's are practically bulging out of his head. He's never seen one up close before. Only in some dirty magazines he found behind a drunk clown's trailer. He thought that was the most exciting thing ever, but this… This is a thousand times better. 

A fairly small mound of flesh nestled in between her legs. Short dirty blonde hairs just over the outer lips and pink folds in the center. Jerome just wants to crawl over and shove his face in it. He holds back, sucking in a breath. "Are you gonna let me play with your kitty, mommy?"

Barbara feels herself clench at Jerome's naughty words. This kid is pretty filthy for being a virgin. Not that she's complaining. "Oh, my curious boy." Her finger swipes underneath his chin. "Maybe if you're a good boy, you'll get rewarded." She puts her shorts back into place, eliciting a whine from the red haired teen.

Jerome forms his lips into a pout and crosses his arms. 

"Don't you pout at me, young man. A good mommy gives her boy discipline. Teaches him patience and makes him work for his rewards." She swipes her index finger down his nose.

"Well…what can your boy do to earn such a reward?" Jerome asks with pleading eyes.

Barbara stands up and extends a hand to the teen. "Come on now. Come to my room, dear boy."

Jerome nods taking her hand as she leads him down the hallway. 

Barbara kicks the door shut behind them and takes a seat at the foot of her bed. "Now…before we can play, you must be punished for the naughty stunt you pulled out there." She pats her knee, smiling giddily. "Come lie across mommy's lap." 

She doesn't have to ask Jerome twice. He walks over to her, flinging his shirt across the room, and lies on his stomach over her legs, wiggling his butt anxiously.

Barbara hooks her fingers into the elastic of Jerome's pajama pants and pulls them down, just below his pale cheeks. Her hand runs over his smooth, milky white skin before lifting up and coming down quick and hard onto his right cheek.

The teen hisses through gritted teeth as that wicked hand, stings his bum so nicely. The blonde has to hold the boy still to deliver another swat. This one even harder than the first. It stings her palm, but she can't help but laugh when she sees the huge red mark on the boy's pale ass.

Jerome winces and scrunches up his nose. "What's so funny?" He pouts. 

"Oh, Jerome." She snorts. "You are just too cute is all." The blonde boops his nose, making him growl playfully. "Not sure how much of a punishment that was for you. You seemed to thoroughly enjoy that. You naughty boy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, mommy. That was terrible." His words over the top and not convincing at all.

He realizes he hasn't kissed her yet, so the boy sits up quickly and lunges forward, placing his lips to hers. 

Jerome has never kissed before and has no idea what he's doing. He moves his lips slowly, before slipping his tongue past Barbara's lips and licking into her mouth. The teen feels her tongue wash over his and fingers stroking the nape of his neck.

The blonde can tell Jerome is inexperienced, but he's certainly not bad. He has great enthusiasm and she likes that.

The red head parts lips with her and places his head back in her lap, feeling content. Barbara starts to run her fingernails through his scalp and it feels so good. Nobody's ever done that to him and it's surprisingly pleasant. "See…this is what mommy's are supposed to do. Give their boys affection. You're a good mommy, Barbara."

The blonde smiles, petting his head, lovingly. "Of course, my sweet boy. A pretty little thing like you, deserves to be treated right. Shame on your first mommy." Barbara leans down, to whisper in his ear. "She had it comin."

Jerome's lips curl into a wide grin at the beautiful blonde's words. "Indeed she did. I don't want to talk about her though. I just want to focus on you." 

The boy turns his head down in between Barbara's legs, trying to get a whiff of her sex. She's fresh out of the shower, so he mostly smells the soft scent of her body wash. He has to breathe in really deep to smell any of her musk. It's faint, but present. "Tell me, mommy….do the lips between your legs taste as sweet as the ones on your face?"

Barbara swallows hard, feeling her clit twitch at the teen's naughty words. She doesn't even know what to say.

"Let me taste you." Jerome looks up at her with those big green eyes. "Let me lick you and make your kitty happy."

The blonde clenches her pussy uncontrollably. She's so turned on, her head spins. She was going to hold out and tease her boy a bit more - make him work for it, but that all just went out the window. 

Barbara nods her head, scooting further up the bed and lying herself down. Jerome immediately gets up and nuzzles down between her spread legs. His cock twitches with excitement. He can't wait to feel her warmth on his tongue - hear her moan for him.

His fingers hook into the waistband of her shorts and start to tug at them. The older woman lifts her hips for him and he slowly pulls them down her thighs to her feet, tossing them over his shoulder.

Barbara lies there half naked, and exposed. Her toes are wiggling nervously as she waits for the teen to make his move. Warm hands press into her inner thighs and in the blink of an eye, a warm wet tongue is flicking over her already throbbing clit.

Jerome moans into her pussy as her musky sweet taste ignites his taste buds. Her folds are soft and warm and delightful. He moves his tongue down further licking up and down in between her labia. His pants grow increasingly tight as his cock comes alive.

Barbara moans loudly. The boy's slick muscle sends a tingle to her clit. Her hardening nipples are becoming painful against her tight top. She quickly pulls it off and flings it across the room, before licking her fingers and pinching her nipples between them, hissing as she does.

The teen sees her playing with her breasts while he licks her. He can't help but stop for a moment to stare - his chin resting atop her warm mound. This has to be the hottest thing he's ever seen. He snaps out of it quickly when he feels a heel bump into his shoulder blade.

"Why'd you stop." The blonde asks, still thumbing at her nipples. 

"Sorry." He shakes his head, moving his mouth back down around her hood, sucking on it lightly. 

Barbara's fingers curl into the sheets and she bucks her hips up. She can't believe how good the innocent boy is with his tongue. You'd never know he's never done it before. The blonde starts to moan uncontrollably.

The pretty blonde's moans egg the teen on, making his ears prickle. "Mommy…" He pants out. "You taste so yummy. Make my cock so hard." 

The older woman picks her head up off the pillow, to look down at the red head lapping up her juices. "Oh, you naughty boy. You kiss your mommy with that mouth?"

Jerome smiles, his tongue still running along the dripping folds. He stops and sits up, hovering over Barbara and places a big wet kiss onto her lips, grinning as her drippings smear onto her own mouth. "Apparently, I do."

Barbara tastes herself on the boy's tongue and lips and she licks it off when their lips part ways. She looks down at the tent in Jerome's pants - a rather large tent, no less. "Well what do we have here?" The blonde sits up on the bed, grinning down at the teen's crotch. "Let mommy see, your pretty, virgin cock." She beams.

The red head sneers and reaches into his pajama pants, pulling his throbbing erection free. He holds it out for Barbara to look at.

The older woman places her hand to her heart, her mouth agape. "Wow… That's a big cock, you've been hiding in there." She wags her finger. "How'd you manage to get that past me?"

Jerome shrugs, beaming with pride. 

"Nobody's ever touched this gorgeous thing? Well…besides you of course." Barbara giggles.

"Nope. Nobody but me." The boy grins down at her.

"Oh honey, that's a damn shame. Carrying around a beautiful monster like that and nobody to appreciate it." She shakes her head. "Mommy will fix that."

Barbara sits up on her knees and scoots in closer to the teen - their bodies almost touching. She wraps her hand around his cock, running her fingers along the long shaft, before placing the tip up against her clit and rubbing from side to side.

Jerome's eyes roll back in his head as the tip of his cock meets the slick warmth. The sight of that gorgeous, crazy blonde using his cock like a toy - pleasuring herself with it, is just too much. He watches her face contort with pleasure and listens to her breathing change. She places it at her entrance and slides it back up to her clit - the tip of his cock is shiny and wet now. Barbara is one naughty bitch. This is going better than he ever imagined.

"You're a naughty, naughty, mommy." Jerome's grin, wicked and mischievous.

Barbara grins, biting her bottom lip. "You wouldn't have it any other way, now would ya?" Her finger trails down the side of his arm. "You wouldn't want me to be like your old mommy, now would you?"

"Fuck my old mommy." Jerome growls.

"I have a better idea." Barbara grins wide. "Fuck your new one." She gets down on all fours and looks over her shoulder at the teen. "Come on now. Fuck your mommy."

Jerome swallows hard, taking in the sight of that beautiful blonde with that tight little body bent over and spread out for him. He can literally see into every crevice.

The teen scoots in closer, right behind Barbara. He takes his cock in one hand and grips the blonde's hip with the other, sucking in a breath as the tip of his cock pokes at the wet hole in between her legs. His other hand grabs her other hip and he pulls Barbara back, slamming inside her, quick and rough - his cock immediately met with slick, wet heat.

The older woman gasps as the boy's thick cock breaches her and slides up her inner walls, stretching her along the way. It hurts for a moment but in the best way possible. She likes it like that. 

Jerome slowly moves his hips back, watching his cock disappear and reappear again and again. Barbara's so tight around him, it's almost unbelievable that he can fit inside her. That tiny, tight little thing in between her legs, is actually swallowing his cock. It's truly magnificent.

He withdrawals, pulling his groin back, until the head is barely breaching the entrance and slides back in, gripping her hips tightly. Such a big thing going into such a tiny thing, makes this wet squelching sound every time he withdrawals. It's oddly erotic.

Barbara's eyes flutter wildly as that huge appendage inside of her bumps over her walls, again and again, hitting her sweet spot with every return. 

The boy's doing a fine job, especially for a virgin, but he's moving a little slow. Probably trying to avoid hurting her. Kid thinks she can't take it. "Harder." She slams her ass backward, colliding with his groin. "Fuck your mommy good, Jerome."

The teen licks his lips and rubs his hand down the blonde's backside. "Is mommy sure, she can handle her boy's big cock like that? A good boy, looks out for his mommy."

"A good boy also does what his mommy tells him." She looks at him sternly over her shoulder. "You wanna be a good boy for your mommy right? Make mommy's kitty, pur?"

Jerome, nods smirking. His cock twitches inside her at her filthy words. "You're right, mommy. You take such good care of your boy." His hand strokes her blonde locks, moving them to the other side of her neck. "He should take good care of you."

The teen pulls back as far as he can without completely leaving her pussy, and dives back in as hard as he can, delivering a torrent of thrusts that make the bed shake along with Barbara's thighs.

The blonde has to bury her face in the pillow to muffle her cries. The slapping sounds of Jerome's groin colliding with her ass are enough to wake the household, much less Barbara's pornographic yelling.

Jerome watches his lover closely. Watches her white knuckling the pillow, pressing her face deeply into it - her muffled cries still loud enough to fill the room. She's a mess. The mischievous boy, decides to egg her on further. 

He leans down over her - his stomach resting on her back, and whispers in her ear. "Oh, mommy…your tight little kitty milks my virgin cock so good." His hand reaches under her and strokes her pussy softly. "What a pretty little blonde kitty. So soft and sweet. Kitty, kitty, kitty." His voice low and gravely.

That was it. Barbara was gone. Her pussy spasms around the boy's cock as that warm tingle spreads through her entire middle. Her muffled moans are still audible enough to be heard down the hall.

Jerome feels Barbara clench down around him tightly, practically suffocating his cock. Her inner walls constrict and twitch around him and that's all it takes to push him right over.

The warm tingle pools in his lower belly and quickly spreads to his balls and up his shaft, causing it to spasm and release hot liquid up inside Barbara's tight canal - his gutteral groan almost as loud as the blonde's cries.

He watches her pant and squeeze her eyes shut. He can feel her legs shake as he withdrawals and his cock leaves her body with a loud squelch.

Jerome looks down at his wet cock, glistening with the older women's juices. He takes the time to appreciate it, running his palm over it to feel the mess she made.

Barbara can barely move. She stays still, the side of her face pressed up against the pillow - her knees collapsed but her butt still in the air. The entire top of her head is tingly and she tries to wrap her head around what just happened. How crazy it is that sex with an innocent virgin boy like Jerome could be so satisfying. 

Jerome's long fingers brush her hair off to the side as he places a kiss to the side of her face. "Thank you, mommy. You did such a good job, turning your boy into a man." He slides down next to her, resting his cheek on his palm - propped up on his elbow.

She finally turns over and snuggles up to the teen next to her, throwing her long leg over his hip. "That's what a good mommy does." She smiles, running her fingers down the side of her boy's glowing face.

"I'm hungry, mommy." Jerome whispers. "I was a really good boy. If you're not too tired, could you feed me some dinner and give me a bath?"

Barbara bites her lip, looking at him through squinted eyes. "Well.." She sighs. "I suppose I could." Her hand rubs over the teen's stomach. "Mommy can't let her boy go hungry. And she certainly can't let him go to bed, smelling like her kitty." The blonde giggles scrunching up her nose.

Jerome smirks and licks his lips. "But mommy's kitty smells good." His eyes wide with enthusiasm.

"Oh, ho, ho." Barbara chuckles. "Mommy's gonna have her hands full, with a naughty boy like you."

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this, adding in Barbara making him dinner and giving him a bath. We'll see how many reads this gets.


End file.
